


Drop

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Strangers, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Five sentence fic prompt Drop





	Drop

Dean stared in open-mouthed desire, his heart pounding as the gorgeous man before him danced and stripped to the throbbing beat, his skin glistening with sweat that Dean wanted to trace with his tongue. 

 

His dark hair and brilliant blue eyes contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin, and Dean barely contained a moan when the object of his lust deliberately dropped his cowboy hat, then turned and bent to retrieve it, showcasing his delectable ass framed by leather chaps.

 

His naked back arched when he rose, the muscles rippling, and Dean whined as he ground against Dean's lap, brushing against the erection straining behind his jeans, the one begging to be released--against the rules, Dean's hands started to rise, then he clutched again at his chair, remembering the no touching instructions at the last moment.

 

The man, whose name Dean only knew as Angel, turned and straddled his lap, rocking against him in a slow, dirty grind, and Dean groaned at the feeling, knowing they were separated only by his clothes and a flimsy g string, one he could tear away with his teeth if only--only--oh god, he was so close, he was going to--

  
The song ended and the man stood, his pupils nearly swallowing the blue of his eyes and his gaze raked over Dean's debauched and flushed face, then he bent and thrust his hand into Dean's pocket with a crinkle of paper, murmuring softly against his ear  _ “Call me”  _ before wrapping himself in a robe and leaving the alcove where private dances happened--leaving Dean dizzy and harder than he'd been in his life, desperately dropping his pants to clutch at his cock, the grip of his fingers sending him flying over the edge.


End file.
